Amarte en la oscuridad
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: -Tú eres más que mis ojos porque ves lo que en mis ojos llevo de tu vida. Y así camino ciega de mí misma iluminado por mis ojos que arden con el fuego de ti- Le dije y en respuesta recibí aquel anhelado beso cargado de amor... (Mal summary, creo yo, espero modificarlo)
1. El comienzo de todo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo juego con ellos**

_**El comienzo de todo**_

Hay dos miradas: La mirada del cuerpo puede olvidar a veces, pero la del alma recuerda siempre

_Alejandro Dumas_

* * *

A la edad de 24 años Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amamiya, contando ella con 18 años, contrajeron nupcias una tarde del 16 de junio de 1988, yendo en contra de sus padres de ambos, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados.

Una tarde del mes de febrero llegó a casa Touya primogénito del matrimonio. Fujitaka había conseguido un trabajo en la Preparatoria Seijo donde le pagaban lo suficiente para mantener a su pequeña familia. Vivian en una pequeña casa de dos pisos con tres habitaciones y dos baños. No era muy grande pero si suficiente para esta recién formada familia. Nadeshiko asistía a la Universidad local para convertirse en maestra de preescolar, todos los días iba en su viejo Volkswagen amarillo con su pequeño hijo.

Nadeshiko logro graduarse tres años después del nacimiento de su pequeño hijo y consiguió empleo en el pequeño jardín de infantes de Tomoeda.

Touya Kinomoto era el pequeño de mamá y el campeón de papá, a pesar que a veces las cosas materiales llegaron a hacer falta en casa el amor de sus padres nunca lo hizo, era un pequeño alto para su edad y un poco gruñón, pero tenía un corazón de oro. A los tres añitos comenzó a ir al jardín de niños, donde hizo muchos amiguitos. Mismo jardín donde su madre daría clases. A la edad de cinco añitos en un aniversario de sus padres Touya recibió una sorpresiva noticia de sus papitos, él tendría un hermanito o hermanita pronto, cosa que lo puso muy contento. En abril delsigueinte año terminaria el kinder después de su cumpleaños número seis. Touya terminó el preescolar y en dos semanas comenzaría la escuela primaria. Después de una fiesta de graduación y cumpleaños paso los primeros días de la primavera muy divertido viendo a su mamá ponerse redondita y a su papá siguiéndola a todos lados para evitar hacerse daño.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y la entrada de Touya a la primaria y la llegada del nuevo bebé estaban muy cerca. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko planeaban acompañar a su pequeño a clases el primer día.

Cada día que pasaba Nadeshiko sentía más cansancio y más molestias cosa normal en los últimos días del embarazo. Pero a pesar de todo llevaría a su pequeño a la escuela. La tarde del 31 de marzo fue trascendental para la pequeña familia, todo estaban en el pequeño comedor disfrutando de una pizza que Fujitaka había llevado para cenar, ya que sabía que esposa cada día estaba más cansada. Cuando terminaron Nadeshiko comenzó a juntar la basura y vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando se levanto sintió un liquido correr por sus piernas y una punzada muy fuerte de dolor que la hizo soltar un grito. Fujitaka corrió a su ayuda, por un instante no supo qué hacer pero al siguiente reaccionó, corrió por la maleta que habían preparado casualmente esa mañana para Nadeshiko y el bebé, una maleta con algunas ropas de su hijo y los tomo a ambos para dirigirse al hospital. Una vez ahí llamo a su mejor amigo Hiroki para pedirle cuidar a su pequeño hijo, cosa a la cual accedió instantáneamente.

Durante toda la noche Nadeshiko tuvo contracciones y a su marido a su lado tomando su mano y ayudándole con las respiraciones. En este estira y afloja con las contracciones llego la hora de pujar y al amanecer del primero de abril la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto abrió los ojos al mundo.

Dos días después madre e hija fueron dadas de alta del hospital aquella tarde fue la primera vez que el pequeño Touya vio a su pequeña hermana. Los días pasaron rápido y pronto Sakura cumplió un mes de edad y su hermano no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado por la pequeña bebé. Luego de una plática con su campeón en la cual Fujitaka le explico que los bebés necesitan muchas atenciones ya que no pueden hacer las cosas por sí mismos y que no por eso a él lo querían menos, Touya trataba de ayudar a su mamá con la bebé.

Los años pasaron rápido y pronto la pequeña Sakura entro al jardín de niños, Touya continuaba en la escuela. Cuando Sakura entró a la primaria Touya cursaba su último año de primaria, siempre cuidaba a su pequeña hermana de que nadie la molestara.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas para la familia Kinomoto hasta aquella tarde del mes de mayo cuando Sakura tenía ocho años. Sus padres en su cumpleaños le habían regalado un pequeño gatito blanco que amaba tanto, cuyo nombre era luna, aquella tarde mientras Nadeshiko preparaba la cena y Touya hacia sus deberes escolares luna saltó de la ventana de la pequeña Sakura hacia el roble del jardín de la casa Kinomoto. Sakura se espantó mucho de que algo pudiese pasarle a su mascota así que salió corriendo hacia el jardín, cuando vio lo alto que estaba pensó en llamar a su hermano o a su madre pero ambos estaban ocupados, pidiendo que su falta de equilibrio no se hiciera presente comenzó a escalar el árbol.

Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a la pequeña luna y la tomó en brazos, lo que no considero nuestra pequeña fue el hecho que la rama no soportaría su peso y pronto comenzó a romperse. Cuando comenzó a caer Sakura se aferró a la pequeña luna sin evitar gritar.

Nadeshiko tuvo un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, su hijo estaba en el comedor haciendo un proyecto de ciencias se dirigía a la habitación de su pequeña cuando escucho su grito, ambos salieron corriendo al jardín al escucharlo pero cuando llegaron la pequeña Sakura estaba en el piso con una herida en su cabeza. Como toda madre se alarmó mucho pero trató de mantener la calma, primero le pidió a su hijo que llamara a Emergencias y pidiese una ambulancia. Un muy aturdido Touya obedeció a su mamá. Ella se acerco, por el curso de primero auxilios que había tenido sabía que no la debía mover, la llamó por su nombre varias veces pero ella no respondió.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar y llevarse a la pequeña al hospital, Nadeshiko los siguió en su coche después de llamar a Fujitaka a la escuela. Las siguientes horas fueron de tensión para los integrantes de nuestra pequeña familia. Cuando les dieron noticias les dijeron que la pequeña Sakura no despertaría pronto que tenía una contusión y la mantendrían sedada al menos 24 horas.

Nadeshiko fue quien se quedó esa noche en el hospital con su pequeña obligando a su marido e hijo a irse a casa. Sakura pasó una noche tranquila pero Nadeshiko se sentía la peor de las mamás al dejar que algo así le pasase a su pequeña hija.

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó, todo era confuso, percibía el olor a antiséptico y alcohol tan conocido para ella del hospital. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que todo estaba oscuro y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Nadeshiko alerto a los doctores que había despertado cuando logró calmar un poco su llanto la revisaron. Y vaya sorpresa que fue para Nadeshiko saber que su pequeña no podía ver. Los doctores le dijeron que muchas veces es algo temporal, pero que solo lo sabrían haciéndole unos estudios.

Cuando todo estuvo listo los resultados no fueron favorecedores para nadie. El golpe había causado daño a nivel del nervio óptico, los ojos de Sakura estaban en perfecto estado pero el cable que los conectaba con el cerebro había sido dañado y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

La noticia fue devastadora para la familia Kinomoto. A la semana de su ingreso Sakura fue dada de alta del hospital. Las siguientes semanas fueron de tensión en la casa Kinomoto, peleas, gritos y llantos era lo que se escuchaba. A los tres meses de que Sakura saliese del hospital, Nadeshiko tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida y le pidió el divorcio a Fujitaka. Desde que su pequeña había sido diagnosticada con ceguera se había puesto a investigar y encontró un muy famoso neurólogo en Tokyo quien tal vez tuviera una cura para su pequeña hija. Después de firmar el divorcio le anunció a Fujitaka la decisión de irse con sus hijos a Tokyo. Después de una enorme discusión por eso Fujitaka acepto pensando en su pequeña hija.

Nadeshiko hizo todos los arreglos pertinente para partir el siguiente mes con sus hijos pero no se esperaba la respuesta de su hijo ante la partida "_Yo te amo mamá también a mi hermana y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, pero en este momento papá me necesita y no pienso dejarlo solo" _Ella sabía que Touya tenía razón así que partió con solo con Sakura.

Decepción fue lo que sintió Nadeshiko al abandonar el consultorio del Dr. Clow. Le dio las mismas respuestas que los médicos en Tomoeda, sin embargo le recomendó una escuela para personas con debilidad visual.

Después de pensarlo unos días fue a la escuela e inscribió a su pequeña al curso que había quedado incompleto en Tomoeda, la inscribió con la esperanza de que su hija pudiese valerse por sí misma algún día.

**Bueno esta es una locura que se me ocurrió hoy por la noche espero les guste, nos leemos =)**


	2. El regreso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo juego con ellos **

_**El regreso**_

_No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar, que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará, disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá._

**_Nueve años después _**

En la estación del tren bala en Tokio se observaba a dos mujeres esperando por su tren al que sería de nuevo su hogar.

La mayor leía el periódico mientras la otra jugueteaba con su gatita, Artemisa en su regazo. Un par de años atrás su pequeña Luna, su primer mascota, había muerto, cosa que la deprimió mucho por un tiempo, pero cuando se graduó de la preparatoria su madre le regaló a la pequeña Artemisa, una gatita blanca de cuatro meses de edad.

̶ Cariño, creo que debes poner a Artemisa en su jaula, sabes que no puede viajar así con nostras –

̶ Está bien mamá –La joven cogió la pequeña jaula para su mascota y la puso dentro –Tranquila Artemisa solo será durante el viaje, pronto estaremos en casa y podrás salir –

Hacia cerca de un mes antes de que Sakura terminara su último curso de preparatoria, le había comentado a su madre que le gustaría pasar su año sabático en Tomoeda, Sakura se encontraba en edad de comenzar la Universidad pero quería tomarse las cosas con calma y decidir qué hacer, su madre todos los días le decía que ella podía hacer lo que deseara, "_El cielo es el límite mi pequeña flor de cerezo". _Había aplicado para entrar al conservatorio y había sido aceptada pero aún así no se sentía lista. Cuando les planteo a sus padres la idea de tomarse un año sabático ninguno objeto.

El hecho que Sakura deseara mudarse a Tomoeda había dejado atónita a Nadeshiko, Sakura no había pisado Tomoeda desde el accidente, su padre y hermano eran quienes las visitaban.

Después de pensarlo decidió que sería lo mejor para ella, la tranquilidad de Tomoeda no se comparaba al bullicio de Tokio y sería lo mejor para ella, así que sin dudar solicitó trabajo en el jardín de infantes y cuando lo aceptaron le comunicó a Sakura que se mudarían ambas. Al principio Sakura se negó diciendo que no quería que ella cambiase su estilo de vida. Pero le dijo que si habían terminado en Tokio era porque ahí esperaba tener algo mejor para ella y lo habían conseguido así que no había nada que la atara a esa ciudad.

El problema sería ¿Dónde vivirían? Tomoeda era un lugar pequeño, en realidad no había muchas propiedades y por lo que busco en internet y por teléfono no había una casa que se adecuara a ellas. Fujitaka en cuanto supo que su ex esposa y su hija volvían se puso realmente feliz. Les ofreció quedarse en su casa al principio Nadeshiko se negaba pero Sakura termino por convencerla alegando que su hermano no vivía más con su padre dejando una habitación libre para ella.

Los boletos marcaban que su hora de salida era la una de la tarde y el andén donde deberían abordar era el B-10

Nadeshiko tomo su equipaje de mano –Vamos cariño ya casi es hora de la salida, tenemos que subirnos al tren –Sakura asintió y camino al lado de su madre.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde llegaron a la estación de Tomoeda donde Fujitaka las estaría esperando. Sakura logró convencerlos de no decirle nada Touya ya quería que fuese una sorpresa para él.

Al salir a la sala de espera después que Nadeshiko recogiera su equipaje se encontraron con Fujitaka quien abrazó a su pequeña y saludo con un beso en su mejilla a aquella mujer con la cual se había casado completamente enamorado y con la cual pasó los mejores años de su vida.

Nadeshiko se situó en el asiento de copiloto y Sakura en la parte trasera del coche donde casi inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Fujitaka vio a su hija dormida y sonrió

̶ Gracias por ofrecernos tu casa Fujitaka –

̶ No tienes nada que agradecer Nadeshiko, sabes que esa casa es tan tuya como mía y si regresaban no iba a dejar que se quedaran en otro lugar, ha sido mucho tiempo apartado de ustedes –

̶ Era lo mejor para Sakura, todo fue pensando en ella –

̶ Lo sé, Nadeshiko y no te reprocho nada –

En casi veinte minutos de camino ninguno dijo nada, Sakura a despertó al escuchar a su gatita pidiendo ser sacado de su jaula. Cuando lo tuvo en sus piernas la comenzó a acariciar y de pronto recordó algo

̶ Papá, cuando podremos ver a Touya sé que su trabajo es muy demandante pero me gustaría verlo en el hospital –

̶ Pues hoy iba a salir a cenar con su novia pero mañana tiene turno temprano quizá puedan verlo antes de comience su consulta –

̶ ¿A qué hora comienza? –

̶ A las nueve –

̶ Muy bien entonces me levantaré temprano –

Fujitaka se sumergió en una charla banal con su hija durante el resto del camino y cuando menos lo esperaron estaba a fuera de la casa que por ocho años fuese el hogar de Sakura.

Fujitaka llevó las maletas a dentro e Sakura entró del brazo de madre la cual le explicaba a cada paso la organización de la casa, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la fuera la habitación de Sakura, donde aún permanecían algunas muñecas que dejaron al marcharse. Cuando Sakura estuvo completamente instalada y reconoció la habitación, Nadeshiko se retiro a la que sería la suya. Acomodo sus cosas en el clóset y escritorio recordando los momentos que había vivido al lado de Fujitaka en sus años de matrimonio pero fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando Fujitaka llamó a su puerta anunciando que la pizza que había pedido para cenar ya estaba lista.

Sakura bajó enseguida que su padre le aviso, tomo su bastón y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Se sentó en la silla que le pertenecía según sus recuerdos. Cenaron tranquilamente recordando pequeños detalles de cuando vivían ahí todos como familia. Después de compartir un pastel de chocolate que había hecho su padre Sakura se disculpó para retirarse a dormir, con ayuda de su madre y sintiendo vergüenza como nunca antes tomo una ducha y se retiró a dormir, por su parte Nadeshiko también tomo pero todavía bajo por un té antes de dormir encontrándose con Fujitaka en la cocina

̶ Es increíble como vuela el tiempo no es así Nadeshiko –

̶ Pareciera que fue ayer cuando Touya estaba celoso de Sakura siendo ella una bebé, o cuando trataba de ayudarla con sus deberes en primer grado –Dijo ella

̶ O la tarde de ese terrible accidente ¿no?, que no solo le arrebato la vista a nuestra hija sino que destruyó nuestra familia –A Nadeshiko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero aún así tomo una de las manos de Fujitaka entre las suyas

̶ No podemos cambiar el pasado Fujitaka, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pase culpándome del accidente? Inclusive Sakura se culpó mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me entere que mi niña se culpaba? – El negó con la cabeza, él también se había sentido culpable de no haber cuidado a su pequeña como debía inclusive un tiempo había culpado a Nadeshiko – Pero la Dra. Pearce nos hizo darnos cuenta que nadie tenía la culpa, fue un accidente nadie sabía que Luna se subiría al árbol o que la rama no aguantaría el peso de Sakura –

̶ Lo sé, pero hay cosas que me hubiese gustado cambiar –

̶ No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable –

Sin decir nada más Nadeshiko se fue a su habitación cayendo en brazos de Morfeo muy pronto.

Sakura despertó esa mañana al escuchar la alarma de su reloj, muy emocionado por volver a ver a su hermano se vistió son unos jeans una blusa un suéter ligero y sus bailarinas blancas. Tomo su bastón dejando atrás sus lentes oscuros, era primavera pero no tenía motivos ni ganas de usarlos. Salió en busca de la recamara que ocupaba su madre y abrió la puerta, tanteo la cama y se acerco a ella, se sentó en el borde y la llamó.

̶ Mamá, despierta hoy veremos a Touya –Nadeshiko lentamente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su pequeña emocionada por ver a su hermano. Se vistió y bajo a preparar panqueques para los tres, Fujitaka entraba a trabajar todos los días a las ocho treinta de la mañana y tenía suficiente tiempo para desayunar.

Fujitaka bajaba las escaleras cuando un olor tan familiar lo invadió, el olor de los deliciosos panqueques que su esposa le preparaba todos los días antes de ir a trabajar. Eso le trajo tantos recuerdos y no pudo evitar el preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si Sakura no hubiese sufrido aquel horrible accidente. Negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir atorado en el pasado.

El desayuno paso entre risas y anécdotas de sus primeros días de casados, cuando Nadeshiko era un total desastre en la cocina. Fujitaka besó la frente de su hija a manera de despedida e inconscientemente se acerco a Nadeshiko para darle un beso de despedida como solía hacerlo pero reaccionó a tiempo. Nadeshiko se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su ex esposo y se aturdió mucho aunque prefirió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Veinte minutos de haberse ido Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Sakura salieron camino al hospital. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que ninguna de las dos había pensado en preguntarle a Fujitaka donde buscar a Touya. Nadeshiko llevo a Sakura a recepción pero no había nadie, de pronto apareció una enfermera en un pasillo.

̶ Cariño espérame aquí voy a preguntarle a una enfermera que acaba de pasar –Sakura asintió y se quedo ahí esperando.

Raras ocasiones ella se sentía observada pero en ese momento sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, a pesar de no poder ver giró su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la extraña sensación iba a hablar pero su madre la interrumpió.

̶ Sakura es por aquí – sin dudarlo camino en siguiendo el sonido de la voz de su madre. Caminaron un poco más y entraron por una puerta y entraron como si nada

̶ ¿Sorpresa? – dijo Sakura asumiendo que su hermano estaba ahí y escucho un jadeo

̶ ¡Mamá, Sakura! – Touya abrazó primero a su madre y en cuanto la soltó a su pequeña hermana. – ¿Cuándo llegaron? –

̶ Ayer por la tarde, cariño –

̶ ¿Porqué no avisaron que venían? –

̶ Quería darte una sorpresa hermano –Dijo Sakura

̶ Y vaya que me la dieron, ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? –

̶ Indefinidamente, por lo pronto será un año y después ya veremos –

Touya volvió a abrazarlas a ambas –Eso sí es una sorpresa, donde planean quedarse –

̶ Estamos en casa con papá, él insistió que viviéramos ahí porque desde que te fuiste ya no es igual, así que le pedí a mamá que nos quedáramos con él – Touya miró a su mamá significativamente, él a pesar de los desafortunados acontecimientos que fracturaron su familia podía ver en los ojos de sus padres que no habían dejado de quererse y bueno esta sería una nueva oportunidad para ambos.

̶ Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles, pero ahora tengo algo de trabajo que les parece si cenamos juntos –

̶ Está bien, pero será en la casa, quiere mostrarles una nueva receta y claro Sakura hará su pastel de chocolate pero por el momento te dejamos trabajar hijo –

Abrazó una vez más a la mujer que dio la vida y a la que le enseño a vivir ̶ Monstruo espero no indigestarme con ese pastel – Sakura infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño

̶ No soy un monstruo y mi comida no indigesta a la personas – Touya rió y tomó a su hermana y comenzó a dar de vueltas con ella por el consultorio, así lo hacían de pequeños.

̶ Las veo por la noche –Ambas asintieron y salieron de su consultorio.

Lo que ninguno de nuestros protagonistas sabía es que un par de ojos ámbar los observaba a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido.

**Bueno una mala y una buena, la buena es que actualicé pronto wahooo, la mala es que me tardaré en subir otro capítulo me tardaré un poquito y es que estaba de cuarentena por que me dio hepatitis por el virus de la hepatitis tipo A y me pusieron de cuarentena pero hoy me la levantaro wahooo, pero tengo que regresar a la escuela y ponerme al corriente y mi regreso casualmente coincide con exámenes. **

_**LiRiO23: gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo **_


	3. Conociendo a los Li

**Los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo juego con ellos **

_**Conociendo a los Li**_

_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas.- Jean De La Fontaine _

* * *

Shaoran Li hijo menor del matrimonio de Ieran y Hien Li, siendo el único varón sería el encargado de manejar todos los negocios de la familia. Cuando Shaoran tenía trece años su familia se mudó a Japón cambiando la sede de todos los negocios.

A pesar de ser el único varón no era hijo único, tenía cuatro hermanas las tres mayores ya estaban casadas para esa época, ya que entre él y la mayor había una diferencia de quince años de edad. Su hermana Futtie era la más pequeñas de todas y con la que se llevaba dos años.

Hien, su esposa y sus hijos Futtie y Shaoran se mudaron a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda durante el comienzo de la primavera. Shaoran comenzaría la secundaria y Futtie estaba en su último año.

El tiempo paso rápido y pronto Futtie se graduaba de la secundaria. Al llegar a la preparatoria Futtie conoció a un joven alto con cabellos castaños y ojos también, era muy bien parecido y un as en los deportes a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún club deportivo. Era muy conocido el nombre de Touya Kinomoto sin contar que era alumno de primer año. Futtie comenzó a indagar un poco más acerca de él pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba, sus amigas le habían comentado que desde la secundaria Touya rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le declaraban y que jamás lo habían visto salir con alguna.

Pero eso no desanimo a Futtie, supo que el era hijo de un Profesor de la Universidad local, también que cuando tenía cerca de quince años sus padres se habían divorciado y que su madre se había ido a vivir a otro lugar, mas no sabían a donde, poco antes de que ellos llegaran a vivir a Tomoeda, también que tenía un hermanita que tuvo un accidente y que después de eso nadie supo nada de ella. Cosa que le resultó muy extraña a Futtie. Durante las vacaciones de verano paseaba en su bicicleta cerca de donde vivía Touya pero nunca se lo encontró.

Estando en su segundo año de preparatoria Futtie seguía sin hablarle a Touya pero ese año les había tocado ser compañero de salón y cada que podía lo miraba. Y así paso el segundo año de Futtie. Durante las vacaciones de primavera tampoco lo encontró durante la primer semana pero en la última semana se lo encontró cerca de una cafetería que ella frecuentaba y tanta fue su sorpresa que perdió el control de su bici y cayó.

̶ Oye ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Touya acercándose

̶ Sí, gracias no sé qué pasó – dijo apenada intentando levantarse pero sintió una punzada de dolor en la rodilla y cuando la vio se dio cuenta que se había raspado.

̶ Eso se ve feo, espera no te muevas –Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila Futtie vio como sacaba una botella con agua, una gasa y una bandita –Voy a limpiar tu herida aunque sea con un poco de agua –Futtie solo atinó a asentir y se puso como tomate al sentir las manos de chico del que estaba enamorada sobre su piel, cuando termino de limpiar Touya procedió a ponerle la bandita. –Listo –

̶ Muchas gracias – Sonrojándose al recordar la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel así que decidió dejar de hacer el ridículo e irse.

̶ Otra vez muchas gracias pero tengo que irme – Vio como el chico pasaba sus manos por su cabello y desviaba la mirada

̶ Si gustas puedo acompañarte, sé que debe dolerte un poco y no sería muy cómodo pedalear así –

̶ Etto… sí, gracias –

Touya se acomodó en la bici, pidiéndole que le indicara el camino, ella se subió atrás nerviosa por no saber por que lugar sostenerse del chico, él al ver que no se sujetaba tomo sus manos de ella y las paso alrededor de su cintura. Futtie le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y él se puso en marcha. A mitad del camino sintió como ella recargaba su cabeza en su espalda y como suspiraba.

Touya la ayudó a guardar si bicicleta en el garaje de la casa Li.

̶ Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme y traerme, supongo que ya te quite mucho tiempo –Futtie estaba muy nerviosa así que decidió despedirse –Nos vemos fuiste muy amable – Se había dado la vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando él la llamó

̶ Espera – Y Futtie se volteo –Bueno este viernes hay un festival en el templo Tsukimine y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo –

Futtie se quedo petrificada ¿Acaso él la estaba invitando a salir? No lograba articular frases coherentes

Al ver que no contestaba Touya habló de nuevo –Perdón no era mi intención incomodarte, será mejor que me retire – Touya había dado un par de pasos y fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que la mirara

̶ Me encantaría ir contigo – Touya sonrió

̶ Paso por ti a las siete – ella asintió y el siguió caminando pero de repente volteo a verla –Nos vemos Li –

El viernes llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y Futtie Li estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y la hora en la que llegarían por ella estaba realmente cerca, pensó excusarse y decir que no sentía bien a pesar que moría de ganas por salir con Kinomoto. A las siete una de las empleadas de su casa le avisó que el joven Kinomoto la esperaba en la sala.

Futtie se divirtió mucho con Touya en el festival, pasaron por todos los puestos de comida y probaron todo, él no dejo que ella pagara nada ya que había sido él quien la había invitado. Participaron en algunos juegos y Touya le regalo el pequeño oso de peluche que había ganado. Después pasearon por el templo. A la media noche Touya dejaba a Futtie en la entrada de su casa despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El regreso a clases llego demasiado pronto y Touya esperaba a Futtie en donde sus caminos se cruzaban y llegaban juntos a la preparatoria. Mucha suerte fue la que tuvieron al ser compañeros de clase de nuevo y esta vez se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Todos los días Touya acompañaba a Futtie hasta su casa para después irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, cuando tenía una tarde libre la invitaba a salir, así pasaron poco más de un mes hasta que Touya se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos los cuales fueron correspondidos. Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación entre ambos. Futtie le contó acerca de sus hermanas y hermano pequeño, aunque la relación entre ellos era un poco hostil. Touya solo le contó de su familia lo que ella ya sabía, sus padres se había divorciado, su madre vivía en Tokio con su hermanita y durante las vacaciones él y su padre las visitaban. Le contó que él deseaba convertirse en médico, ella por su parte deseaba convertirse en Chef y que desde pequeña su sueño había sido lograrlo en París.

El tiempo se les fue de las manos volando y estaban a nada de graduarse pero Futtie le había tenido que decir adiós a su amor días antes de la graduación ya que debía estar en París por esas fechas. En un principio ella había decidido que no era necesario viajar para convertirse en Chef pero él le insistió que no debía abandonar su sueño y terminó por convencerla. Muy a pesar de ambos decidieron terminar por el momento su relación pero prometiéndose retomarla en cuanto ella regresara, en cuatro años más.

Shaoran por su parte se dedico a terminar la preparatoria para irse a estudiar a Londres economía y finanzas, donde conoció un estilo diferente al que había estado sometido toda su vida. Nunca descuido sus estudios pero salía de fiesta donde tomaba y fumaba y por si fuese poco tenía líos de una sola noche. Así paso cuatro años de su vida hasta que tuvo que regresar a Japón para integrase a trabajar al emporio Li.

Llegó a principios del mes de febrero para instalarse. Cedió a la petición de su madre de quedarse en la que había sido su hogar en Tomoeda. Una semana después de su regreso entro a trabajar como la mano derecha de su padre.

Su hermana Futtie también se encontraba viviendo con sus padres ya que había decidido montar una pastelería y a pesar de seguir siendo un sueño ya estaba casi todo listo para que comenzara a funcionar. Pero lo que realmente le causo sorpresa fue encontrarse con el sujeto que había sido novio de Futtie durante su último año de preparatoria y con el que había retomado su relación seis meses antes que él volviera. Supo que su "Cuñado" estaba haciendo su residencia ahí mismo en Tomoeda y que se estaba especializando en cardiología.

Una mañana a mediados del mes de abril había acompañado a su madre a un chequeo con el médico quien le había tomado algunos análisis cuyos resultados estarían al día siguiente. Shaoran se comprometió con su madre a recogerlos.

Aquel día iba con algo de prisa y esperaba que no tardasen en entregarle los resultados cuando llegó a la recepción se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una joven mujer ahí parada. Era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Era algo pequeña y delgada cosa que la hacía lucir frágil, su cabello castaño claro caía por su espalda terminando en rizadas puntas. Parecía un _ángel, _se quedó mirándola por un momento y la pequeña criatura levanto su rostro y lo miró y fue ahí cuando se perdió en los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez había visto, esos pozos verdes eran tan profundos, se dio cuenta que abría la boca para decir algo pero otra mujer de cabellos oscuros la interrumpió.

̶ Sakura, es por aquí – Y su ángel fue a su encuentro.

Sin saber que lo motivo, las siguió y vaya sorpresa que se llevó ya que ambas entraron al consultorio de su cuñado.

Se quedo cerca esperando que salieran y frunció el ceño al ver que la abrazaba y se despedía de ella sonriendo ¿Acaso ese sujeto engañaba a su hermana?

* * *

**Hello, aqui pasando nada más de rápido y feliz que mis examenes son la próxima semana jaja (Nani hace baile de victoria junto a su conejo hipster) así que tengo la semana para estudiar wahooo pero dije ¿Por qué no subo el cap hoy? **

**Chicas si hay algo que esperasen que pasara en la historia no duden de comentarlo ya me las apañare jaja **

**Nos leemos, mil abrazos psicologicos **

LiRio23: Ahí está el porque Syao se molesto jaja 


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con ellos **

_**Capítulo cuatro**_

Touya Kinomoto estaba en el segundo año de su especialidad, cardiología, había vivido siempre en la pacifica ciudad de Tomoeda, cada vacaciones de primavera y también las de verano viajaba a Tokio a visitar a su madre y a su hermana.

Su vida era monótona hasta que vio aquel par de ojos color miel y esa sonrisa encantadora, la conoció cuando entró a la preparatoria y quedó prendado de ella. Nunca se atrevió a hablarle ya que ella parecía indiferente hasta aquella mañana de primavera un día después de haber regresado de su viaje a Tokio.

Después de aquel encuentro siguieron más salidas hasta que le declaró sus sentimientos, ambos vivieron un romance muy hermoso. Pero ambos pronto irían a la universidad y el sueño de Futtie, su novia, era convertirse en repostera y viajar a París para lograrlo.

Una noche ella le confesó que no quería irse, no quería separarse de él, pero su naturaleza de Touya le impidió dejar que ella tomara la decisión de quedarse inclusive la animó a irse.

Cuatro años después ellos se reencontraron y descubrieron que aquella llama que había estado presente en su último año de preparatoria seguía ahí. No les tomó mucho retomar la relación.

A pesar que tenían casi dos años más en su relación Futtie no había llegado a conocer a la madre de Touya o a su hermano, ya que cuando él iba de visita siempre ocurría algún imprevisto y no lo podía acompañar. Y bueno por lo que Touya le había comentado a su novia su madre no visitaba Tomoeda desde hacía algún tiempo y ni que decir de su hermana. Las había llegado a ver en fotos que Touya le mostro alguna vez y su madre era hermosísima y si hermana también era muy bella.

Una noche Touya había invitado a salir a su novia, pero esta vez en lugar de ir a la cafetería que frecuentaban o a algún otro sito donde iban la llevaría al Azure 45 un restaurante francés muy elegante.

A Futtie le extraño la invitación de su novio pero igualmente acepto. Esa noche tomaron vino y cenaron, cuando llegó la hora del postre Touya tomo entre sus manos las de su novia.

̶ Jamás creí conocer a alguien como tú, tu mirada me cautivo cuando te vi, tu sonrisa me embrujó y después de tanto tiempo de conocerte, de amarte en secreto, de amarte a los cuatro vientos esta noche te pido que te conviertas en mi esposa, prometo estar ahí para ti siempre, cuidarte, apoyarte a cumplir tus sueños pero principalmente amarte por el resto de mis días entonces ¿Te casas conmigo? –

Los ojos de Futtie se llenaron de lágrimas, de Touya se hubiera esperado todo menos que le propusiera matrimonio. Se sentía tan feliz, se formó un nudo en su garganta pero lucho contra él y al final pudo contestarle que si a su prometido, ambos se besaron celebrando ese momento.

Esa noche Futtie se quedó en el departamento de su novio, donde hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, estaban eufóricos.

Antes de ir a dejar a su novia a su hogar, por la mañana, Touya le pidió que organizara una cena para comunicarles la noticia a ambas familias. Futtie acepto encantada pero le pidió a Touya que se pusiera en contacto con su madre para que ella también estuviese presente.

Justamente estaba pensando en llamar a su madre cuando vio en su consultorio a su madre y hermana. Se sintió feliz y más cuando le dijeron que se quedarían por tiempo indefinido.

Había quedado en ir a cenar a su casa esa noche a cenar con su familia.

Touya llegó pasadas las ocho de la noche a su antiguo hogar donde su madre y su hermano ya lo esperaban con la cena lista solo faltaba Fujitaka, quien llegó minutos después que su hijo.

Hacía diez años habían tenido su última cena como familia en esa casa, ahora una vez más estaban todos reunidos ahí.

Touya decidió dar la noticia de su compromiso cuando su madre sirvió el postre.

̶ Papá, mamá hay algo que quiero decirles – Fujitaka miró a su hijo animándolo a continuar –LE pedí a Futtie que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó –

̶ Felicidades hijo –Dijo Fujitaka posando una mano sobre el hombre de su hijo, Sakura abrazó a su hermano deseándole lo mejor.

̶ Oh hijo esa es una estupenda noticia, no conozco a tu prometida pero estoy segura que es encantadora –Dijo Nadeshiko dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Touya le contó a su madre sobre su propuesta y de la cena que le había pedido a Futtie que organizara para hacer formal el compromiso.

Nadeshiko estaba realmente emocionada que su hijo mayor encontrara el amor y se hubiese decidido a formar una familia, no conocía a la joven Li pero estaba segura que era una gran persona y veía a su hijo realmente enamorado.

La semana pasó rápido, Touya había pedido días libres en el hospital para pasar tiempo con su madre y el monstruo, fueron a pasear al parque pingüino, a comer helados, a un concierto y a diferentes lugares. Artemisa la pequeña gatita de Sakura no estaba muy feliz con la presencia de Touya, cada que lo veía o él trataba de tomarla en brazos lo arañaba, se podría decir que la gata estaba celosa ya que su dueña le ponía más atención a su hermano.

La cena con los Li había sido fijada para el sábado por la noche, en la mansión Li.

Touya llegaría por su lado y Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Sakura más tarde.

Futtie Li estaba realmente nerviosa, conocía al señor Fujitaka pero jamás había visto en persona a Nadeshiko Amamiya o a Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué pasaría si ninguna de ellas la aprobaba como novia de su hijo y hermano? ¿Qué tal si le pedían que la dejase? Nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura en su vida.

Touya le decía que no tenía porque sentirse insegura que ni su madre ni su hermana estarían en su contra que ellas estaban realmente ansiosas de conocerla.

Faltando quince minutos para las ocho Wei el mayordomo de la Familia Li anunciaba la llegada de los Kinomoto. Hien, Ieran, Futtie junto a su prometido y Shaoran estaban en la sala de estar esperando por ellos, a los pocos minutos entraron a la sala, primero Nadeshiko luego Sakura del brazo de su padre.

Shaoran Li se asombro de ver a la misma mujer de aquel día en la clínica y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y decir –¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Apuntando a Sakura.

Todos lo miraron con asombro.

**Creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento pero la musa había escapado jaja bueno les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Y espero que les guste mi capitulo aunque quedo un poco más corto .**

**Para los que me desean agregar en facebook el link está en mi perfil **

LiRiO23 gracias por tus comentarios, y me fue bien en mis examenes =) un saludo peque nos leemos ;)


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de CLAMP yo solo juego con ellos.**

**_Capítulo cinco_**

Nadeshiko Amamiya nunca había sido una persona que se caracterizara por tener nervios ante alguna situación, al contrario siempre se mantenía serena. Aunque claro como mamá siempre se preocupaba por sus pollitos. Hoy era una de las pocas veces que podía decir que se sentía nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, no se sentía así desde que el grupo de Sakura había salido a recorrer el centro de Tokio, solos, aquella ocasión sabía que no debía preocuparse ya que los profesores de los chicos les vigilarían de cierta distancia. Pero hoy se sentía particularmente nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida conocería a la mujer que su hijo, su único hijo, había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida.

Sabía que la familia Li tenía una buena posición tanto social como económica y le ponía muy ansiosa que ellos no les aceptasen al no gozar de los mismos beneficios. Deseaba tener una buena relación con sus consuegros, deseaba que su hijos no tuviese riñas con su esposa por ellos, no deseaba que les pasara como les ocurrió a ella y a Fujitaka con la familia Amamiya, que no acepto que Fujitaka tuviese un estatus socioeconómico menor al de ellos y les retiraron todo el apoyo. Ella no deseaba eso para sus hijos, al menos por su parte y muy segura que por parte de Fujitaka los apoyarían hasta el final.

Se calzó uno de sus mejores vestidos y a Sakura le compró uno nuevo, juntas hornearon un pastel de chocolate para llevarlo como postre.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada ya que al fin conocería a la mujer que logró domar a su hermano mayor, Touya le había hablado de ella en las visitas que le hacía cuando vivían en Tokio pero nunca pudo llevarla. Desde hace un tiempo ansiaba conocerla y por fin hoy lo haría, sabía que su hermano nunca hablaba acerca de su ceguera que solo mencionaba el accidente que la llevo a eso, pero nunca supo a ciencia cierta si él le había comentado a su prometida ese pequeño detalle.

Sus padres le habían dicho que no podía llevar a la pequeña Artemisa a la casa de la familia Li, pero sin su gatita se sentía insegura así que decidió llevarla en su bolso de mano, Artemisa todavía era pequeña y no ocupaba mucho espacio y si la pequeña se mantenía callada no tendrían ningún problema.

Touya le había dado indicaciones precisas de cómo llegar a la mansión Li, pero también le había comentado a su padre que Futtie estaba muy nerviosa de conocer a su madre y hermana así que él se adelantaría para tranquilizarla un poco. El viaje en el coche llevo consigo silencio, una Nadeshiko nerviosa recordando todas las dificultades que tuvo que atravesar para poder casarse con su ahora ex marido, una Sakura emocionada y preocupada sin saber qué podía encontrar en la mansión Li y un Fujitaka que tanto como su ex esposa se encontraba recordando.

–Hemos llegado –Dijo Fujitaka después de media hora de viaje, mientras estacionaba el auto. Se bajó y primero ayudó a salir a Nadeshiko, quien no puedo evitar ponerse nostálgica ante el recuerdo de sus años de matrimonio, y después ayudó a Sakura.

Nadeshiko llevo consigo el pastel que habían preparado y Fujitaka tomo a su hija del brazo ante el temor de que ella sufriese un accidente al estar en terrenos desconocidos para ella. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron que alguien los atendiese. Un par de minutos más tarde la puerta era abierta por un hombre añoso vestido con traje.

–Buenas noches, ustedes deben ser la familia Kinomoto

–Así es, ella es Sakura mi hija y Nadeshiko –Dijo Fujitaka

–Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Li, mi nombre es Wei, pasen por favor – El señor Wei recibió el pastel que llevaba Nadeshiko y los guió hacia el salón donde se encontraba la familia Li junta, hizo el anuncio de la llegada y Nadeshiko fue la primera en ingresar, seguida de su hija acompañada de su padre. Iban a saludar cuando la voz de un joven los interrumpió

–¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Todos miraron sorprendidos al joven que había hecho aquella pregunta, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka sin comprender el por qué de la pregunta del joven. Ieran y Hien sin comprender la actitud de su hijo.

–¿A quién te refieres Shaoran? –Preguntó una muy nerviosa Futtie, ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba de su hermano hacia sus suegros y cuñada.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu prometido? Ah, claro el nunca te diría que te engaña con esta niña

–¿De qué está hablando Shaoran, Touya?

–No sé de qué demonios esté hablando tu hermanito Futtie

–Hablo de que engañas a mi hermana, el día que fui por los resultados de los estudios de mi madre te encontré con ella muy cariñoso

Touya no sabía si reírse o enojarse –Eres un idiota, es mi hermana y ese día que nos encontraste según tú, muy cariñosos era porque ella y mi madre habían llegado de Tokio después de nueve años de no haber pisado Tomoeda y habían ido a visitarme

Shaoran no sabía dónde meterse, se sentía muy apenado iba a hablar cuando su madre lo interrumpió –Pido una disculpa por el comportamiento anterior de mi hijo, por favor sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, yo soy Li Ieran, mi esposo Hien, mi hijo Shaoran y la más joven de nuestras hijas Futtie

–Es un placer poder al fin conocerles, Touya nos había hablado a mi hija y a mi maravillas de su hermosa novia y muchas gracias por la invitación –Dijo muy cortésmente Nadeshiko.

Después del incomodo momento que les había hecho pasar el joven Li hicieron las presentaciones oficiales de ambas familias. Todos se sentaron a platicar amenamente antes de pasar al comedor. Los únicos que no hablaban eran Shaoran y Sakura, el primero por lo apenado que se encontraba y la segunda porque a pesar que no se sentía incomoda tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda.

Shaoran miraba de reojo cada vez que podía a Sakura pero al parecer a ella le parecía indiferente, después de un rato de hacer eso notó que algo raro ocurría ahí ya que parecía no darse cuenta de que él la miraba. Cuando Wei los llamó al comedor, notó que no soltaba el brazo de su padre y que se aferraba fuertemente a él. Shaoran que la sentase en frente de él y así lo hizo pero antes de ocupar sus lugares la chica llamó a su madre y le dijo algo que no logró entender. Nadeshiko y Sakura se retiraron por un momento y cuando regresaron fue directamente al comedor.

La cena comenzó con una amena plática acerca de los muchachos, Futtie después de unos minutos dejó de sentirse nerviosa ya que Nadeshiko se mostró bastante receptiva con ella al igual que Sakura. Ambas le preguntaban acerca de sus estudios y su estadía en Francia; también hablaron de cómo era Touya con ella, sin evitar hacer bromas de lo gruñón que puede llegar a ser. No sin obtener alguna protesta o un ceño fruncido por parte de él.

Por su parte Shaoran seguía extrañado puesto que seguía mirando a Sakura y ella parecía no percatarse. Su mente comenzó a maquilar diferentes cosas por ejemplo que ella simplemente lo estaba ignorando por haberla puesto en la incómoda situación cuando arribaron a la mansión Li.

La charla siguió amenamente Ieran y Hien hablaron de cuando vivían en China, mientras Nadeshiko hablaba de sus años de residente en Tokio junto a su hija, nadie sacó a colación el tema del divorcio de los Kinomoto, ese era un tema que aún los incomodaba bastante. De la única persona que no sabían mucho, los Li, era de Sakura.

–Sakura, tenemos entendido que has terminado el bachillerato ¿Tienes pensado entrar a alguna universidad o ya no continuarás estudiando? –Preguntó Ieran

–Por el momento me estoy tomando un año sabático para decidir qué hacer, tengo un par de opciones pero nada es definitivo

–¿No te dieron orientación en la escuela preparatoria?

–Por supuesto, inclusive tengo oferta de beca en algunos lugares pero antes de decidir quiero estar completamente segura y no llegar a cierta edad y decir que mi elección de profesión estuvo errónea.

–Tienes mucha razón siempre es bueno tener muy claro que quieres en la vida ¿Cuál es tu elección de carrera?

–Música, quiero ser concertista de piano

–¡Qué interesante elección de carrera! No es muy común que los jóvenes se interesen en ese tipo de cosas

–Esto no lo menciona Sakura pero ha sido aceptada en el Conservatorio en Londres donde le ofrecen una beca completa –Agregó un orgulloso Touya

–Debes ser muy buena, espero algún día poder disfrutar una melodía interpretada por ti

–Es excelente, cuando mi hermana toca es inexplicable lo que trasmite

–¿Por qué tienes que pensar si es lo que quieres? –Preguntó un muy intrigado Hien

–Todos nos preocupamos por el cambio de residencia que lleva consigo esa oferta, no deseo que mi madre este aún más lejos de mi hermano, con irnos a Tokio fue suficiente. Ella ha sacrificado bastante por mí

–No entiendo a que te refieres muchacha –Contestó Hien

Fujitaka se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar –Cuando mi hija era una niña tuvo un accidente cuyas consecuencias hicieron necesaria la mudanza

–Pero si aquí en Tomoeda hay buenas clínicas – dijo una muy confundida Ieran –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Caí de un árbol al intentar rescatar a mi gatita luna y me golpeé la cabeza que me provocó una ceguera –

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento después de la confesión de Sakura, ella después de años de terapia había logrado entender que no era diferente, que simplemente ese pequeño desperfecto la hacía especial y tal vez tenía que esforzarse un poco más que los demás pero que podía hacer todos al igual que el resto.

**Hola les pido una disculpa por no haber publicado ayer pero mi mami tuvo una actividad en la escuela de mis hermanos y me llevo con ella XD y regresamos a la 1 am y hoy me fui con ella de compras jajaja XD**

_**Muchas gracias flor de cerezo, sí me la pase muy bien en mi cumple y estoy mucho mejor gracias**_


End file.
